Icy Longing
by Zuriyan
Summary: Daisuke is stressed out and frustrated about something. Satoshi is sick of not getting what he wants... Strawberries bring them together. [Warning: Yaoi fluff and a terrible summary, incomplete]
1. Prologue

_A/N: Heya people, sorry I haven't been on in sooooo long. But anyways, here we are again, I have a new fic, and I hope Y'all like it. Now be nice, and Review for me, this is my first DN Angel fic, and I would love some feedback, be warned I have only seen a couple episodes, and I was in distracting company at the time, so if there's stuff wrong tell me! Don't like boyXboy action? That's cool, just move your mouse up to that green arrow pointing "BACK" and you'll be fine._

_**Warnings**: Yaoi themes, no doubt slight plot holes, fluffyness, implied self harm and a couple curse words, oh and I guess self pleasuring should be mentioned. Rating is for the Dream sequences lol._

_AN Revisited: This is the second version of the prologue, because I edited the first one, due to some helpful Reviews, and yeah, some beta work from my own secondary personality. +Hey, don't diss the Theo! He rules, and you know it!+_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own, and probably will never own any anime. and I am also not making any profit from this story... unless you count a big grin when i read the review hopes for reviews_

_Oh... must say this: _'blah'_ is thoughts_

"blah"_ is speech_

(blah)_ is Dark speaking to Daisuke_

((Blah))_ is Krad speaking to Satoshi_

_+ or 1. those things are reserved for Theodore's (or my) notes, wich will appear at the bottom of the fic! _

_Now, on with the Story!!!_

--

**Icy Longing**

A beautiful sunset spread out to the west, the bright orb blushing a deep shade of red as it crept towards the sea. A lone teenager stood before the cool waters, obviously lost in thought. The young man's claret hair blew gently in the breeze, as did his loose black shirt. A look of forlorn acceptance was in his face, tears dripping silently from the garnet eyes.

Red optics stared dejectedly at the pink and yellow horizon, a glare of self-pity showing in their innocent depths. With a sigh, the tormented young male bent over and picked up a smooth stone from the sand, he examined it, one hand running through his soft scarlet hair as he did so. "It's not fair!" the student said suddenly, casting the rock angrily into the gently lapping waves. There was no response from the unfazed waters.

A small noise, halfway between a whine and a whimper escaped the teen's pale throat as he dropped to his knees in the fine sand. The pearlescent tears, already sliding in a small trickle from his crimson optics, turned into a river, the salty sorrow refusing to go away as the distressed artist stared at his shaking hands. "Why?" He asked quietly, his voice a soft whimper as quiet crystal tears slid in torrents from his large, innocent eyes to rain from his pointed teenage chin.

"Why what?" A calm, familiar voice answered, layered with a subtle intone of complex emotions. The voice was soothing, soft, and yet oh so confident, filled with knowledge… and there was something else. Did the redhead detect a trace of concern?

"Hi-Hiwatari?"

----

_Yeah yeah, I know it's amazingly short, but that's why it's called a PROLOGUE. Don't worry, the next chappie is about to be posted in about ten mins lol. Just one question: Did you like my opening?_

_R&R have a nice day!_

_Ps: not much was changed in the opening, merely some corrected spelling errors... oh and a descriptive opportunity was taken advantage of._


	2. Chapter 1: He's not that bad

_A/N: This is the Second Chappie that I promised! Yay for you bothering to read on! Reading and Reviewing is much appreciated, moreso if there is Constructive Critisism involved, as with all of my fics, Flamers shalt be sent to bed without any supper, and I may decide to leave them a horrible reply, beware, could hurt feelings!_

_**Warnings:** They are exactly the same as in the prologue, but you know, just in case you skipped that part, there is Fluffy yaoiness approaching. As before, if you detest the homosexual pairings of males, then I am seriously wondering about your motives for reading a ZURIYAN fiction, seeing as, if you check the profile, I have only written Yaois on here! LOL_

_A/N Revisited: As before, there is an editing in progress, and this is the update, changed for Reviewer's pleasure, and my own satisfaction. A big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far, and yeah... Theodore too. +You better believe it... without me, your writing skills would be as nothing!+ Ok ok, don't push it._

_**Disclaimer:** Same as last chappie... I don't own anything but this particular plotless and fluffy story! Oh, and if I were making money from this, I would seriously like to know where it went, and why there is still a heating problem in my house._

_Anyway, and so we're going on with the fiction!_

--

Icy Longing

The bespectacled blunette was leaning casually against a weathered fence post, his almost blue business shirt open. The expensive fabric flapped in the gentle breeze, revealing a dark undershirt tucked neatly into the teen's faded blue jeans. "Niwa." The gentle voice said with concern now obvious in each of the simple syllables.

The flaming haired teen averted his eyes, instead focusing on the beautiful sunset. The water looked as though it was swallowing the blood red orb, staining the surrounding ocean a mixture of crimson and orange. "What's wrong Daisuke?" asked the blue haired genius.

"N-n-nothing," was the quiet reply, though the tears betrayed the redhead's feelings.

The slate haired teen approached his distraught friend and sat beside him, staring at the spellbinding sunset. He knew that eventually, Niwa would tell him what was bothering him. It seemed sometimes that Satoshi was the only person that the budding artist could talk to.

Without warning, the elder male found his arms full of a sobbing teenager. Awkwardly, the stoic blunette cradled his howling friend, silently rocking the pale-skinned artist. A moment later, Daisuke relaxed and moved himself to sit more comfortably in the taller teen's crossed legs, still sobbing.  
"It's ok Daisuke." Satoshi said quietly, gently resting his head against the soft red spikes of hair. The younger teen shook his head sadly. "No. It's not ok. Nothing's ok Hiwatari." The redhead whispered, wrapping his arms around his slender friend, sobbing into the offered shoulder.

They sat like that for a few minutes, gently rocking in a comfortable silence. Satoshi felt his lower biology warm, the slightly fruity scent of his friend intoxicating to his unnaturally sensitive nostrils. The east was blue black before the blunette noticed that Niwa had become uncomfortable, he was fidgeting, and after a moment, he stood entirely.  
"I uh… have to… go." The ruby-eyed artist said, fidgeting with his hands. Was it just the half-light? Or did Satoshi detect a blush creeping over his friend's cheeks? The blunette shrugged it off as wishful thinking.

"Bye then." The young male said in the same quiet tones, his cerulean eyes gliding from his friend to the ocean, where the sun had just disappeared over the edge, even if its crimson rays could still be seen. A sigh escaped his lips, though a calm, almost icy air had settled over the older teen.

Innocent claret eyes watched the slate haired teen for a moment, noticing that he looked almost as if he were carved from stone. He sat perfectly still, his back straight, only his pale blue hair and open shirt moving in the gentle breeze.

Daisuke found himself walking away from his friend, the tears long forgotten while a cloud of thoughts took their place as he slid through the crowded streets on his way home. "Why does he care?" he asked himself, allowing his body to follow the tide of people draining towards the train. He had once again forgotten his train ticket… and his money, so he would have to walk home again tonight.  
(I think it is more a question of why you care.) Dark answered his hands on his own slender hips. A young woman winked at the red head, and he blushed, sliding back so that she wouldn't see him anymore.  
'I guess you have a point, but that doesn't stop me wondering.' He silently answered, keeping his mouth closed to avoid people thinking that he was crazy. With slight difficulty, Daisuke weaved his way through the thousands of people heading home from the Sunday shops.  
(You shouldn't.) Dark said, inspecting his fingernails with amethyst eyes.  
'Why not? I'm not doing anything against the law.' He shot back, spotting his house and heading quickly for it. (I know… but still, it's him!) The angel replied, his tone eternally playful. The redhead opened his front door and kicked off his shoes.  
"So what? What's wrong with Hiwatari? He's a great artist." The garnet-eyed teen said tiredly, walking up the stairs to his room.  
(Yeah, but he's just a creepy guy… besides. Shouldn't you be jealous of his artistic talent or something?) The thief asked, cheekily wagging his finger. "I guess, but really, he's not that bad." The redhead said quietly, climbing up and flopping onto his bed. (If you say so kid.) The purple haired rogue said fading as the flaming haired teen closed his eyes.  
"He's not that bad…" Daisuke whispered, sinking into sleep.

---

_Here we are.. That's it. I have no more until later on. Okies? hope you liked it, and please review! Hope to hear from you, laterz!_

_PS. The "russian" bits have been taken out and replaced with different adjectives, and now that I know that he's actually a Japanese guy (Why didn't I realise that before? Seriously I should read more of these fanfics lol) I'll wirte that in upcoming chappies. Zuri Over and Out.  
Return to Top_


	3. Chapter 2: Urges Repressed

_A/N: 'Ello you! Obviously, this is my latest update, sorry for the taking forever to write a short, mildly pointless passage. But y'know, you might like it. Having some trouble with the next chappie, but don't worry, it shall be posted not too long after this one... maybe three days._

_The usual things apply, Read, Review and Assess. I would love to hear some feedback on my first D N Angel Fic, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, much appreciated. Flames as usual will be used to light fires around the place, and/or to toast marshmallows with._

_**Warnings for this chapter**: Angst (yeah, I'm sorry about that, but it was kind of part of who Satoshi is), implied self harm, nudity, I'll warn you that there may be curse words just in case you get offended, and of course there's yaoi themes._

_A/N Revisited: Yeah, I know you know, but I just had to say it again, Chapter has been edited by using the reviewer's input and the astounding help of my Favourite body buddy, Theo. +Favourite? Don't you mean Only?+ No... yes... I think that was right.. whatever._

_**Disclaimer:** If I did own D N Angel I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be busy making an episode like it. Hell, if I owned ANY anime I would be busy hooking all the bishies up with eachother, not writing petty, not-for-profit stories which are purely written for my satisfaction._

_Enjoy. I know I am._

---

**Icy Longing**

Satoshi watched the last signs of the sun sink below the horizon and a small smile crossed his usually unreadable features as the stars started to appear one by one. His posture relaxed once night had fully replaced day, the velvet night sky calming the usually tense genius. Silent tears welled up in his azure eyes and slipped from his cheeks, landing unnoticed in the sand.

Slowly, the moon made her appearance, gliding above the stoic artist, casting her pale light over the relaxed teen, giving him an ethereal appearance as he stood up and brushed the sand from his pants. After a wave to the rushing ocean and the moon above, the blunette began to walk to his place of residence.

He refused to call that… house his home.

After a short walk, the teen reached the front door. With silent fingers, the slate haired teen unlocked the front door and soundlessly slid into the air-conditioned house, closing the door behind him quietly.

Noiseless bare feet scaled the stairs and entered his bedroom, while shaking hands removed his clothing. His glasses dropped to the end of his large, emerald clothed bed along with his shirt, pants and boxers.  
"Gods above." The quiet genius muttered angrily, stalking into the small bathroom adjoining his sleeping quarters. With difficulty, Satoshi looked at his fuzzy reflection in his mirror. "Save me from these accursed feelings!" The slate haired teen rumbled, turning from his mirror and starting up his shower.

Hot water and high pressure crushed his thoughts, washing them down the drain with the sweat and sand. Deft hands began the ritual of soaping up his body, the bubbles tickling his sensitive skin as they slid sensuously over his blushing flesh. Pale pink shampoo was applied to a lightly calloused hand, before being gently worked into the soft blue locks with knowing fingertips.

Rose scented foam slithered down his tight body, tickling and teasing the warm flesh, leaving behind them strange, tingling electricity. The teen tired to keep his mind empty of thoughts, but one face continued to plague his brain. Daisuke Niwa, host of the notorious art thief, Dark.

How ironic.

That the one person of whom Satoshi could talk to about the… about anything really, was the one person who he shouldn't talk to. Dark and Krad were enemies so naturally, Niwa and Hiwatari were close friends. "It's not fucking fair!" the blunette growled, slamming his fists against the slippery tiled wall. There was no answer from the silent house.

Quelling the urge to fall into old masochistic habits, the artist slid to the floor of the shower, scrubbing his already clean body vigourously with a rough scrubbing brush. The pain that this caused satisfied the urges to do worse things to himself. Satoshi had long since given these habits up, vowing to himself that he would no longer cut himself, leaving deep scars in his pale flesh. Open wounds were hard to conceal, and with Daisuke constantly looking at him, the unsightly wounds would be unsatisfactory.

The scars on his wrists, thighs and the soft skin of his stomach still stung, though now only in his imagination. "Niwa," he murmured, slithering to his feet and once again rubbing the soft foam into his body, smothering his mind in the heavy pressure of the shower.

Noiselessly, the rose scented teen flipped the hot water off and grabbed his towel, the quiet genius then turned off his light as he dried himself. Deciding, as usual to skip dinner, the tormented teen placed his glasses on his bedside table and threw his clothes on the floor before climbing, naked and depressed, into his bed.

---

_Hey! I hope you enjoyed reading this, no matter how angsty it was. Of course this chapter didn't serve much in the way of plot, but it's setting up for the next one, which I just got a huge idea for! Tee hee! Tune in next time for the exciting chapter of Icy longing - Paintings and Revelations_

_Ps: -Coughs up a wad of angst- 'Scuse me... anyway, updated, and edited by none other than Theodore! Yay for the writing genius man... that's enough from me, but yeah, thanks again for all of the reviews, they're really helping me... and not just in a story way. +Yeah, the Zuri is getting over the looming depression, big clap for those helping!+_


	4. Chapter 3: Paintings and Revelations

_A/N: Well you've stuck around so far, so obviously I'm doing something right! This chappie is supposed to funny, then cute. It's meant to be taken lightly compared to the more than slightly angsty last chapter._

_Usual stuff, Read Review and Asses, thanks! Flames can and will be used to toast my opinion of the people who wrote them... also there will be property damage involved BWAHAHAHA!_

_Warnings: Uh... there isn't really much to warn about for this chapter... apart from a humorous moment regarding the male biology. Which is of course the only real thing I have to warn about for now._

_Oh and a couple curse words._

_A/N Revisited: Uh, yeah, I'm adding a large chunk to this one I think, so yeah, there is editing involved, all thanks to the Reviewers and Theo._

_Disclaimer: ... well I don't own D N Angel... nor do I own the characters... if I did.. really I don't have to say it, you should know what I would do -Evil laughter-_

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
(Dark speaking)

_And shall we continue?_

---

**Icy Longing**

Niwa awoke, his whole body tingling and coated with a thin layer of sweat. He felt good. Really good. The thought was somewhat shocking, seeing as the redhead's usual reaction to waking up was disappointment. The teen sat up and decided that the status was no longer fucking great, it was now mightily uncomfortable.

Climbing awkwardly out of bed, his ruby eyes flickered to the angry red numbers on the desk by his door. Good feeling continues. It was still only 2 hours after he fell asleep, and it would be dinner time any minute.

Good feeling gone.

"Down! Stop it!" the embarrassed male whispered furiously to his pants, a blush spreading over his face as his body refused to follow orders. "What is the problem? Why are you happy now!" the student asked his crotch, angry that there was no particular reason for the happiness.. apart from just waking up. The teen's brow crinkled as he tried both to think of things that would shoo away the taunting tent, and remember his dream. The dream involved somebody.. somebody that he knew... who smelled like...

"Daisuke! Come down to dinner!" A voice called from downstairs followed by the scent of roast chicken. The redhead blushed scarlet and glared at his betraying arousal. "Honey? You awake up there?" His mother called, footsteps approaching from the stairs, the teen's face practically glowed with embarassment.

"Yeah mum! I'll be down there in a second!" He called, more than slightly flustered as he tied a sweater around his slender waist to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. The question was now gone from his mind.. who cared _why_ it was happening, the point was now to deal with it.

He arrived downstairs and quickly set the meal in motion, barely talking whilst he ate. This recieved odd looks from his mother, but she paid it no mind as he quickly finished off his meal and supplied himself with seconds. This too was shoveled quickly into the teen's hungry mouth, feeding his awaiting stomach, that never seemed to change shape.

Dinner finishes not long after it begins, ending in a huge bowl of strawberries and ice cream. The redhead groans dramatically as he stands up, holding his stomach as though in pain. His mother raises an eyebrow.  
"Don't pull that on me Dai, I know how much you eat." She said, hands on hips. "I have homework to do." he almost whined.  
"Ok... you can get out of doing the dishes for now... because you have worked so hard, and will be working harder in the coming weeks"  
"Thanks mum!" He said, almost sarcastically as he bowed to his mother and sprinted up the stairs. He wanted to get back to sleep... something tells him that the dream would be great.

The qick footed teen arrives in his bedroom, but the sleepiness was gone, and the room didn't even feel like sleep anymore. He almost groaned, but it couldn't hurt to try. The claret eyes close as the teen pulls up his covers, but as expected, sleep does not arrive.

(Something wrong Daisuke?) The purple haired thief asked his host.  
"No. I don't think so…" the red head answers, climbing out of bed. "I just can't sleep"  
(Then something must be wrong.) The rogue said with a laugh (Daisuke Niwa unable to fall asleep. That's headline news right there)  
"Shut up." The teen retorted, unveiling the painting of his apparent love. Love that he would never feel returned to him.

Blood red eyes stared at the almost finished canvas, picking out small faults where he had once seen nothing but perfection. Instead, he saw flaking paint, misused colour… and above all, wasted time. The teen's top lip curled as he ran his fingers over the oil paining that had become his chore to finish. He had not captured her yet. He still had more work to do… but not tonight.

Tonight was for someone else.

Daisuke reached with a shaking hand and pulled Miss Harada from his easel, gently re-covering her portrait, even as he told himself not to destroy it. He sneered one last time at the painting before swiftly setting his sketchbook in the portrait's vacated place. The young artist sharpened his pencils, preparing himself for a long night. He was not exactly sure yet whom it was that he was going to be drawing, but he knew that it was important...

With gentle hands, the flaming haired teen began to sketch an outline of a face. At first, he had an image of his friend Rikku, but after he slipped with his pencils, a line too sharp here, the eyes the wrong shape… and circles that could be easily transformed into glasses. It was obvious that it was not his friend... it was someone else.

It was Hiwatari.

Ruby eyes widened when he realised that it was his icy haired friend and the page was quickly turned. The artist began again, this time purposely trying to draw someone else. He was in the middle of a picture of Dark, when he realised that once again, it was not who he was trying to draw. It was Krad.

Frustrated, Daisuke began to draw random things, a vase, a bowl of fruit, a pair of glasses, three pins, a clothes peg, a bunch of stuffed animals, a set of paintbrushes… but each thing reminded him in some way of the silent genius. After an hour of forced hand drawing, the redhead gave up trying to make himself draw something else. It was obvious that tonight was for Satoshi… so Satoshi he began to draw.

The artist's hand gracefully swept over the page, delicately depicting the stoic teen in his classic 'silent but all knowing' pose, his lips slightly upturned, and a knowing look in his sketched eyes. A strange feeling of significance was felt by the redhead, and he raised one eyebrow, appraising both the painting and the feeling. Where had this feeling happened before?

A thumping in his heart widened his eyes, but he realised that it was not signifying the Transformation, it was something else.. something more. Peering closer, he saw nothing imperfect yet. His pencil raised to paper.

(Well, well. What do we have here?) Dark's voice asked, shocking Daisuke out of his trance, causing the clumsy teen to drop his pencil. (Oops… sorry kid, were you having a good dream?) The thief asked, laughing quietly. The flaming haired teen shrugged and picked his pencil up, yawning tiredly.  
"Sort of." Dai muttered, assessing the drawing with the same calculating glance, though this time, it was merely checking the lines themselves, rather than the actual picture.  
(Hmm… I think it needs to be changed a little.) Dark said a grin showing on his pristine features.  
"And what would you change?" the artist asked with a sarcastic air to his usually cheerful voice.  
(I would draw someone who isn't a power hungry freak.) The dark angel said, winking to show that he was kidding.  
"Hiwatari is not power hungry! Nor is he a freak! He's my friend, nobody knows him as I do. He's just misunderstood." The redhead said, getting defensive for no real reason.  
(I wonder if he knows he has a supporter.) The mischievous rogue pondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Daisuke grumbled for a moment before packing away his things, making sure that his sketchbook was in his bag. He had art the next day and he wanted to finish the picture.  
"I just drew what my hand told me to. Don't loose any sleep thinking it over Dark." The teen muttered, stripping and climbing into bed wearing only socks and boxers. "Really.. there's nothing special about it... I was just drawing my best friend." The wods sounded as though they were to convince not just Dark, but himself.  
(Sure thing kid. Just remember who that guy really is on the inside.) The amethyst-eyed thief said, his eyes carefully neutral. Niwa by this stage was closing his eyes and allowing the sleep to encorach, so the argument was of course half hearted.  
"I know who he is. Hiwatari Satoshi is one of y best friends, I trust him with my life. It's just Krad I don't like... and Satoshi has Krad under control." He muttered, tendrils of sleep claiming the redheaded figure. (Sounds like you two are in love... 'Night Kid.) the thief muttered, fading as his innocent and naïve host relinquished his body to the darkness.  
"Nn." The teen responded, already dreaming.

---

_A/N: Here we are again, time for me to say something witty.. or not but yeah. I thought that this chapter was kind of lame but still cute. What about you? I'd love to hear your review thanks!_

_PS: Yeah man, edited, with a bunch more words, and a slightly more yaoi and less innocent view from Niwa. I thought it suited my purposes better. Anyways, as usual, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Oh and sorry for the overuse of teh word "slepp" Its really early in the morning over here, and Theo couldn't find the thesaurus... +yeah, blame me.. It wasn't that you're lazy at all... -grumbles-+_


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams and Warnings

_A/N: You're still reading this? Say Whaaa? That is so so cool! Well anyway, this chappie is another of the slightly angsty, and mostly pointless variety, but it is needed for the setup of the next few -squeals with delight- which are so cuuute!_

_Anyway, the usual things apply, Read, Review, Assess, Constructive Criticism most welcome, all flames shall be used to set fire to the person who submitted them, also, if you send one to me, be fully prepared to face an intensely sarcastic and horribly mean response!_

_Warnings: Strong Yaoi themes, a perverted and smutty dream (just to keep you interested ROFL) and some swearing.  
A/N Revisited: Just 'cause I can, I'm fixing up this bit too, I know I only recently posted it... but yeah, It's going under the Theo microscope..._

_Disclaimer: I STILL do not own D N Angel, and I don't suppose that I shall by the end of this fic. This incidentally is not making me any money._

"Talking"  
((Krad speaking to Satoshi)  
'Silent replies/thoughts'_  
Dreams_

--

**Icy Longing**

Satoshi's eyes flicker open, and as recognition of his environment replaces the dreams and wonderment, a slightly depressed sigh escapes his lips. With reluctance, the teen slips out from between his sheets, heading for another shower to wash away the thin layer of sweat coating his supple body. The artist's lower biology twitched as warm water coursed down his tight musculature.  
"What is wrong with me?" the stoic bluenette whispered, allowing his hands to glide over the taught flesh of his arousal.  
((You care too much.)) A sexy voice answered, the golden angel yawned, stretching his impressive wingspan.  
'Go back to sleep Krad.' The showering teen ordered silently, grasping the soap and lathering himself thoroughly.  
((I saw your dream… don't go there 'Toshi my love. Don't go there.)) The blonde beauty said, fading as his host suppressed his boundaries forcefully.

Iced eyes narrowed as the human sneered to his counterpart, ignoring his ever-present tormenter, fully aware that his dream had been… intimate.

_The redhead's mouth opened wide as he arched his back, a scream of pleasure chocked back by the silent genius as he pressed his silken lips to those of the other. With a grunt deep in his chest, the blunette withdrew slowly, and slammed back in, deeply imbedding himself in the closely caressing muscles._

A deep groan welled in the silent genius' throat as his hand deliberately stroked his upstanding member, the erotic scene from the previous night's dream playing in his mind's eye. More images of perverted bliss crossed into the teen's brain as he continued to stimulate his demanding organ, moans frequently leaving his lungs, silence long since broken.  
"Oh gods, Daisuke…" the blunette hissed, not bothering to hold back his approaching release as it powered towards him with the force of a runaway train. "I'm sorry...," he whispered, allowing the creamy liquid to shoot from himself, the thick white fluid flowing down the drain with the rest of the water.

Rose scented soap quickly rinsed the scent of himself away as he stood beneath the water pressure, allowing it to play over the tense muscles in his shoulders and neck. A moment later, he stepped from the shower, switching off the water as he went. Drying himself and slipping into his school uniform, the blunette resisted replaying the scene over in his mind again, there was no point obviously, all it would do to him was increase that desperate longing, that icy need deep within. Clearing his throat, and his fingers running over his scarred wrist, he opened his wardrobe and recieved his school uniform. Mondays, what joy.

Quickly and quietly, the student ate his breakfast, stacked the dishwasher, and fed the tropical fish in the living room. He also took the liberty to write a note to his… legal guardian, assuring him that there was pasta in the microwave for his work lunch, and that he would take himself to school. Regular morning stuff.

A glance at the clock revealed that the alarm in his guardian's room would be going off in less than 2 minutes, so with a slight feeling of relief, he slipped out of the house and soundlessly locked the door behind him.

Thought filled the artist's walk to school. Long ago… ok maybe two months ago; Satoshi had accepted the fact that he was attracted to Daisuke. For as long as the bespectacled genius could remember, he had preferred the comapany of boys to girls anyway. It was only natural that he also preferred the intimate company from his own sex, and even more natural that his closest, he could even stretch it to only, friendship would blossom into something more than respect.

_"Sa… to… shhhi…" the ruby eyed teen hissed, inches from ultimate release. Azure eyes clenched tightly shut as he pounded in harder, aiming for the elusive nerve bundle deep within his sweet and beautiful lover.  
"Daisuke!" the blunette screamed back, burying himself deeply within the clutching muscles. "Fuck!"_

Cerulean eyes widened behind their thinly framed glasses at the memory of his last night's dream. There had been others of course, but none of them had been quite as… explicit, or even as vivid. Not even the one after he had spent over an hour alone in the art room with the innocent claret-eyed teen… where the slate haired teen had come mere inches from kissing his red haired friend.

A dramatic sigh left the silken lips of the silent genius as he stood among the sparse group of students draining into the just opened school. The people inadvertently seemed to flow away from him, as though he were inside a bubble. Just the way he liked it, nobody talking to him, nobody bumping into him, and best of all, nobody noticing the slight tent in his pants. Yet another boring day.

---

_Ok, so maybe this was pointless, and a little lemony, but I thought that it seemed to flow evenly from the chapter before the last one, and seeing as I wrote Satoshi's and Daisuke's parts separately, I think it kinda makes sense... Uh anyways... Questions? Comments? Random explosions of gibberish? All are welcome, and the more reviews and/or favourites I get, the more inclined I shall be to write quicker!_

_PS: A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And to The Oblivious Captain Anna, Kiero, Ookami-jin, Kitty-Mojo, and a bunch of others, thanks so much for reviewing each chapter, your support is greatly appreciated! I added a few sentenses here, and changed all mentions of Russian to other, more suitable adjectives.  
_

_+Bwhahahaaa! XD, reviews make her so happy! And Editing makes me happy too!+_


	6. Chapter 5: Hurried Mornings

_A/N: Yet another comical moment, just so that I can embarrass Daisuke some more. But even more important than that, something is actually going to happen, or at least build up for the next chappie which shall be full of fluffy goodness!!_

_Warnings: Again with the embarrassing male biology mentions, couple curse words, and the ever present Yaoi themes._

_Theo notes: Yeah, originally, this chapter was short and pointless, but then I got my hands on it, and suddenly there were magically appearing paragraphs and ten more adjectives! Heh heh, the evil editor strikes again!_

_Disclaimer: -checks my certificates- Nope, nothing saying that I own this anime/manga, and nothing that says that I should be getting any money from this. It may be my story, but they ain't my charries._

_Again:  
_"speech"  
'Thoughts/thought speech'  
(Dark speaking)  
((Krad speaking)) _+though he doesn't in this chappie+  
Dreams_

_On with the ficness_

---

**Icy Longing**

Daisuke awoke to his alarm monotonously beeping at him. A loud, frustrated groan left the lips of the teen, for he had been having an interesting moment, his back arched as he slept, mere seconds from soiling his sheets as his dream took a turn for the better. The redhead snapped awake immediately, as the loud beeping tore the dreams from his head. He sat up and proceeded to fight his way out of his tangled blankets, only to find himself falling out of bed.

"Ouch." the dishevelled teen groaned from his inelegant position on the floor. An angry red eye peeked from out of the covers, one leg in the air and his body strangely upside down in a mixture of arms and legs. Rolling out of the clinging sheets and strangling blankets, the teen pushed them back on the bed and proceeded to run to the bathroom.

The artist's wilting arousal demanded his attention, only to be rebuffed by a distinct need to use the toilet, which in turn was done without hesitation. Finished, the blushing teen cursed himself under his breath, wishing that he could control the thoughts that he had while he was sleeping. This time it was about Satoshi of all people… how embarrassing, seeing as he would have to share first class with him this morning.

The redhead flipped the shower on and spent a hurried two minutes under the cold jets, the idea to fully awaken himself and get rid of that pesky happiness from below. Using some of his mother's nice smelling soap to wash off the worst of the scents, he rinsed himself and then shut off the water. As usual, his alarm had gone off only a quarter of an hour before he would have to leave, so everything, as usual would have to be rushed.

Drying himself, the teen ran back to his room, hoping that there was a clean uniform in his closet. Throwing his towel in the corner of the room, the teen switched some music on. After which he began to ferret around in his room for his school uniform, which unfortunately was unwashed.

"Damn it..." Daisuke muttered, glaring at the wrinkled clothing.

Thinking of a trick that was often used by teenage males (and perhaps even females) the world over; he snatched two spray deodorant cans from his desk and proceeded to "cleanse" his uniform. A stroke of genius he thought, even if one of the deodorant's themselves wasn't actually his and smelled like strawberries.

A fine mist of the combined deodorants, though cleansing, also had the side effect of dampening his clothing. Not a problem the cheeky teen wasn't prepared to deal with, he pulled the clothing on and appraised himself in the mirror on the inside of his closet door. Apart from slightly damp hair and a mildly bedraggled look about him, he was fine. Grabbing a brush, the student brushed his hair back up to its usual spiky glory, and grinned at himself. Perfect.

"Daisuke, the train leaves in five minutes! Get yourself out of the door!" his mother called from downstairs, flavoured by the sounds of breakfast being made for his grandfather.  
"Coming!" the budding artist replied, switching off his music and grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulders as he ran from his room. Retrieving a slice of toast and a brown paper bag filled with his lunch, he blasted to the front door, where, for a comic moment, he pulled his shoes on one handed, the other holding the bag, and a piece of toast dangling precariously from his mouth.  
(You're so inelegant!) Dark said cheerily as the redhead swallowed a large amount of the toast and proceeded to balance haphazardly on one leg. Of course, the claret-eyed teen refused to answer because that would only break his concentration.

After pulling his shoes on, he pushed the door open and yelled his goodbyes over his shoulder as he pelted down the road towards the train station. Hoping to whatever gods were listening that he wouldn't be too late.

Hoping didn't cut it.

A frustrated groan left the teens mouth as he glared at the retreating form of the train. He was less than a minute late, either that or the train had left early... again.

Cursing under his breath, the redheaded artist seated himself on one of the many benches, before checking his pockets for the money for a ticket. Yet again, whatever spirits that were watching had chosen to use him as their form of entertainment today, because he had to take everything out of his pants pockets, look all through his bag and scream at himself, before remembering that the money was in the zipped pocket in his blazer. A very red Daisuke walked up to the train timetable to check how long it was going to be before the next train came along.

Fifteen minutes, as usual.

Oh, could this day get any better?

---

_There we are another chapter for you all my lovelies! As always, read, review and make words. I enjoy reading your responses, and as you may have noticed, have taken them on board, when directing Theo to the editing process._

_Hope you liked, and yes, the Real Yaoi is coming up pretty damned soon._

_Bwahahahaha! As you may have noticed, edited bits throughout the whole story, so like, if you see a bit that you don't remember being there last time, don't worry, you're not crazy..._

_Well not about that anyway! Tee hee, see you next chappie! _

_+As usual, we hope you enjoyed this randomness, and look forward to reading some reviews. +_


	7. Chapter 6: Healthy Musings

_A/N: Fina-fucking-ly!!! Hehe, yeah, ok so that was a bit swear-worthy and a tad stupid. But I'm sure that you sympathize. As y'all know, I've been promising and promising that I'd get this out to you. But you can all stop cursing me under my breath now... here it is._

_**Warnings:** Deep and meaningful Yaoi looks, bandages, subtle touches, fluffiness, and a dream scene. Chuck in a curse word warning for luck as well._

_Theo's Note: Well ok, so we're back with a vengeance, now that we have a boyfriend who isn't abusive nor controlling, it's time to get back to the feeling of romantic nothingness. I reckon that this is the cutest story that I've ever had a hand in writing. That includes the other DNAngel story we're working on._

_This chapter has some Semi-action in it... but it's cute so there's not much... forgive me!_

_**Disclaimer:** I have no ownage here, except by reviewers. DN Angel and its characters belong to the dudes who drew it... and they're bloody geniuses!_

_A/N Revisited: Please don't blame me for the stupidity of this Health class, but I remember at one point I did a similar exercise, and it really fit with something that I was planning for the future. Plus I was drinking coffee and playing with my bandaged knee when I wrote that part of the plot sketch up. And yeah, I know... the Pun is terrible.  
_

_PS: To all of you reviewers, you OWN me!_

"Regular speech is in the double quotes"_  
_'Inner thoughts and thought speech of characters is in single quotes'_  
_(Dark's speech inside Daisuke's head is in Single brackets)_  
_((Krad's speech inside Satoshi's head is in Double brackets)_  
Dream scenes, emphasis and flashbacks will be in Italics  
_**Emphasis may be in bold as well.**_  
If you see numbers like this **(6.)**, then there's an author's note at the end of the chapter for you to read._

_And now, the moment y'all wanted. On with the Fic!_

---

_**Icy Longing**_

Bored cerulean eyes stared absently out of the classroom window. A small sparrow soared past, followed by the icy optics. The ghost of a smile flickered over the usually stoic facial features, before it drifted away as a larger bird began to chase it off. A sigh, barely audible, left the lips of Hiwatari Satoshi, misting quickly against the glass that he rested his head on, before his eyes dropped down, looking at the drawing before him.

Large innocent eyes laughed back at him from the page, sketched perfectly with gentle artist's fingers, which now whispered across the dips and curves of the image. Niwa's name threatened to bubble from the artist's mouth as he looked upon his work, noting few flaws, but still remaining dissatisfied with the picture before him... it still lacked the fire that the true being held.

_"I… love you," the blunette whispered, kissing his almost sleeping lover tenderly on his exposed neck.  
"Hn," the redhead answered, snuggling closer to the warmth of his partner, a purr vibrating his throat._

"Hiwatari!" The teacher's voice called, shattering the warm images in the teen's mind. Ice-cold optics met the hazel eyes of the teacher, seemingly intensified by his thin framed spectacles. "Yes?" He asked in a voice that matched his sub-zero gaze. She seemed taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained her composure with a smooth smile.  
"I'm just checking the roll," she said, her tone gentle. "Good to have you back"  
A smooth "Oh," was the only answer she received.

Class continued, the blunette flipping absently through his sketchbook, trying to get his mind off of the previous night's dreams. Both unsettling and impossible, they'd wind up weakening the wall between himself and Krad, which was inexcusable. The golden angel would never again escape during school.

The memories from the brief tender moment inside the school freezer did little to cool his now heating face. The tiny blush managing to seep colour into his marble skin. Perhaps what he'd gathered since that day was true; there was that little line **(1.)** that Dark had muttered before the fighting had started, just before Krad had fully taken over.

_"Thank god he falls in love easily."_

The thought brought a flare of hope into his chest, which he quickly stamped out with the reality of Daisuke's girl troubles. If he wasn't trailing after the younger of the Harada twins, he was being clung to by the blonde psycho, or even (occasionally) the older Harada. What a shame. The poor red head had barely any time to be seduced by his icy friend.

The bell went, breaking the thoughts of Daisuke and his female followers easily, sending the young artist back into his sketch book. The next class was right here anyway. Health. Joy.

The sounds of mumbling as students either arrived or left, the scrape of desks, then the usual chatter as everyone found out what everyone else on the planet did on the weekend, and finally, once there seemed to be less to talk about, the teacher's chalk was heard dancing over the blackboard, explaining today's lesson. All natural school sounds, especially on a Monday. Soon, the chalk halted its erratic movements, and the class quieted as the teacher took her seat.

"Now we all know that our practical exams are coming up soon." There was a quiet murmur from the class, as everyone exchanged glances. "I would like to warn you all that if you don't get sufficient practise at all of the bandaging techniques, then you will be facing a severe disadvantage to those that have done their homework." She continued, once everyone had once again re-instated silence. "So today we will be pairing off." Another murmur as everyone exchanged glances and some people grabbed one another's hands. "And testing one another on our bandaging skills." She finished, looking around the room and counting heads. "Choose your partners please."

Satoshi didn't even bother looking up from his newest sketch; there was no point in it, if Daisuke wasn't here, then he would be paired with the teacher. Again. Therefore, the blunette continued to work on the newest picture, this one of a vase filled with red flowers and tipping over. "Ok, bandages up the front and if any of you-" she was interrupted by hurried cursing from down the corridor. "If any of you need any help-" A breathless teen bursting through the classroom door interrupted her once again. The classroom broke into laughter as Niwa poured apologies over the amused teacher and read the blackboard.

Garnet eyes scanned the room and noticed his blue-haired friend sitting in his usual corner back row seat. After a moment's hesitation, the redhead decided to sit by him. Sure his earlier dream was unnerving and… strangely intoxicating, but there was no way the bespectacled artist could know about it. Besides, it was a perfectly normal thing, to dream of those things.  
"I'll be marking today, so if you have any questions-" The teacher began again, her eyes flickering over the class. The clumsy redhead slid into the seat beside the other artist.

"Bandages again I take it?" Daisuke whispered, leaning over a little so as not to be overheard. The young genius nodded, finding himself leaning as well... though possibly not for the same reasons as his younger friend.  
"Feel free to ask me if you need any help." The teacher continued in the background, her eyes already unfocussed as she looked down to the pile of papers on her desk.

Niwa's eyes deepened as he looked at his friend. His artist's eye was measuring proportions, expressions and most of all, posture, and he found that the returning stare from the other artist was quite similar, curious, calculating... and yet, something else was there. Something that was just out of recognition.

"You ok?" the curious redhead asked after a moment. He didn't bother to get up as students jumbled to the front of the room like a herd of unruly sheep; it was pointless waiting in line anyway. Cerulean eyes twinkled as a suddenly shaking hand flipped closed the sketchbook whilst he pondered his answer.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Satoshi said, nodding and allowing his uncharacteristically warm blue eyes to sweep appraisingly over his friend. "What about you? Last night…" the blue haired teen let the words hang.  
"I was in a state." Dai finished, looking away for a moment. "I'm in a strange set of situations at the moment. It was all getting on top of me last night, y'know... stress... but it is in the past. Don't worry about it." The redhead explained, waving his hand to emphasise his point. "I... see." Satoshi said quietly, his eyes catching the ruby ones of his best friend for a second, then dropping.

The lapse in spoken word remained untouched as each teen wandered his thoughts for a moment, wondering what it was the other was thinking. After a second, once most of the other students were seated, Daisuke clicked his fingers.  
"Now, onto class business, is it my turn to do you, or do you want to do me?" The flaming haired student asked with no sign of noticing the double-entendre shown in his large, oblivious eyes. Satoshi paused for a moment, his mouth slightly open and the slightest hint of a blush beginning to form on his pale features.  
'Think! Think!' he willed himself, coughing slightly to fill the gap in dialogue whilst his brain re-installed itself above his shoulders.  
"Uh…" He forced a relaxed shrug. "It doesn't really matter to me"  
"Ok then." The redhead said his innocent face appearing to be oblivious to both what he had just said and the reaction it caused in his friend. "You don't mind if I do you then? I need the practise." but behind those eyes, Dark was giggling like a girl, making notes at what it sounded like he'd just said.

And noticing the blush in his friend.

"No I don't mind at all." Satoshi answered, smiling slightly. ((Yes 'Toshi my love, you would love him to do you wouldn't you?)) The golden haired angel asked with a sly smile on his handsome face; the blunette refused to answer, instead he suppressed his boundaries once again. As Daisuke stood, the icy eyes almost involuntarily noticed the curve of his body, and the way that the other male moved. The scent that gently caressed his mind tickled at the genius' nostrils, reminding him of both dreams past, and opportunities wasted.

The blunette's mind quickly checked over the major points of interest, before settling once again on the present. Thank the gods for showers, he thought bitterly, quickly crossing his legs beneath the table as his confusingly attractive friend approached him, arms laden with rolls of white cloth.

"Ok. Hmmm, I'll start with a wrist brace, elbow, shoulder, knee, and ankle. That should do, you'll be kinda impaired for a little while, but that shouldn't be a problem, we have a double lesson." The redhead said, dumping a stack of bandages on the tabletop. A smile crossed the usually stoic Russian's features, the thought amusing him.  
"Yeah ok. Go ahead." He said, catching and holding the claret eyes before him, he looked away after a few seconds, pulling his left sleeve back and offering his arm to Dark's host. The grin turned cheeky, very un-Satoshi like. "Mummify me." The cerulean eyes wandered over the younger teen's body before coming back to rest on the beautiful garnet eyes.

Daisuke paused for a moment, shock in his mind as he thought about one of the first jokes that Krad's host had said to him. The other of the jokes had been serious, challenging him long before, whilst the pair had been trapped together in the freezers. That had been just before Satoshi had left school for a trip somewhere.

The reasons were still unknown.

Daisuke flopped back into his chair, pulling himself closer to his friend to get better access to his pale limbs. His hands reached out to the pile of bandages, and picked one up, unwrapping it a little. Something about the way Satoshi's wrist was displayed seemed almost… sacrificial. The crimson optics scanned the pale flesh, making note of the thin, almost invisible scars that crisscrossed his friend's wrist, just below the hand, crossing several of the pale blue veins, he decided not to mention it. Whatever they were, the reason seemed to be long since dead, the scars were old and untouched.

With cool, gentle fingers, the redhead took hold of the other artist's wrist and began to wrap the soft bandage around the slender arm, starting directly over the scars, hiding the disturbing evidence from his memory. Shivers worked up the blunette's back as the cool fingers caressed his skin, firmly encasing his hand and wrist in an efficient brace that neither cut off the circulation nor allowed the wrist much movement. Perfect.

Beautiful blue eyes watched while Daisuke worked, marvelling at how gently, and carefully the redhead was treating him. There was something in the way the garnet eyes focussed, something clinical and altogether stimulating. As the thoughts formed in the genius' mind, the younger teen finished bandaging. Large claret eyes stared into longing shards of ice, partially hidden by a layer of corrective glass, the ghost of a smile crossed the taller teen's pale features, his eyes refusing to waver or blink for fear of loosing this crystal clear moment.

A visible blush clouded the pristine face of the redhead, and the innocent eyes dropped, one hand reaching for the other arm while his other hand reached for another bandage. However, Satoshi was not to be discouraged, they had just shared a Moment. And as far as he was concerned, that was the signs of a good day.

---

_Thanks to y'all who reviewed for me, sorry it's taken so bloody long for this chappie. Hope you enjoyed yet another seemingly pointless chapter of my seemingly pointless story. Yay for a bit of fluffy fluffy Yaoi action._

_Ooooooh! Meaningful stares! It's getting closer and closer to the climax, and yeah, I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I kept getting distracted/dumped/etc throughout, so the words weren't as good as last time._

_Next one should be better!!_

_**(1.) **In the "freezer" episode that I was writing about, I'm talking the Anime, not the Manga, there is a line that Dark says (in English, I don't know about the Japanese one), which I think is "thank god he falls in love easily"._

_I'm not yet sure if that's the exact quote, if someone would like to correct me, go ahead!_

_Review please! It makes us ever so happy!_


	8. Chapter 7: Strawberry Redemption

_A/N: Ok ok! The moment we've all been waiting for! Another chapter! This one took far less time, I've just been busy. I am not what you call happy with it, but rather than agonise for a week more, I wanted to post it._

_**Warnings: **Yaoi fluff! YAY! There's... not much else.._

_Theo's Note: I didn't have much to do with this... except that I enjoyed it. I'll be pulling it apart later no doubt._

_This chapter has some Semi-action in it... but it's so cute! Don't worry... I doubt you'll get disturbed._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime. You'd think that I'd have figured out that I didn't need this bit by now..._

_PS: To all of you reviewers, you OWN me!_

_"Regular speech is in the double quotes"  
'Inner thoughts and thought speech of characters is in single quotes'  
(Dark's speech inside Daisuke's head is in Single brackets)  
((Krad's speech inside Satoshi's head is in Double brackets)  
Dream scenes, emphasis and flashbacks will be in Italics Emphasis may be in bold as well.  
If you see numbers like this (6.), then there's an author's note at the end of the chapter for you to read._

_And now, with baited breath.  
On with the Fic!_

---

**Icy Longing**

Health class continued for another hour, by which time Daisuke and Satoshi had bandaged one another correctly, and exchanged a few more glances that held something… more. By the end of the lesson though, the redhead seemed to grow more and more flustered, and the bespectacled blunette decided that longing gazes were to be used sparingly to avoid his friend fainting.

They left the lesson, both happy to be away from other people. They wandered the grounds, eventually stopping underneath a tree, Satoshi's favourite place in the school to be when he was thinking.

"You're quiet today." Satoshi said his own voice low. Daisuke shrugged. "Thinking." He muttered, slinging his bag off his shoulders and sitting underneath the ancient oak, the cool of its shade soothing. The elder male nodded, fully understanding.  
"Want me to leave you alone?" He asked, leaning against the trunk and watching his friend. "Nah, sit here. You brought lunch?" the redhead asked, pulling out his own with a flourish. The sapphire-eyed artist shook his head. "Not today." He replied, gently sitting by his friend. "I had a big breakfast." He added, thinking about the single slice of toast with raspberry jam on it, his breakfast from that morning. One of the red eyebrows rose.  
"Nuh-uh. Your metabolism is gonna play up if you don't eat right. I know you Hiwatari you never eat. Have some of my lunch." The redhead said, pressing quarter of a salad sandwich into the artist's hands. The blunette tried to resist, but it was futile, the younger teen was just either too cute or too right, the genius could not figure out which.

"Oh yeah! I love you mum!" the redhead exclaimed, a grin lighting up his face as he pulled a plastic container from the brown paper bag. "Strawberries!" He said, plucking one from the box and popping it into his mouth, relishing in its sweet taste. The blunette watched, mildly amused. His sensitive nostrils had picked up the scent earlier, but he didn't think that it was Daisuke. "Have one Satoshi!" the redhead said, picking a large, ripe strawberry from the container and waving it in front of his friend's nose. The azure eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but the cheeky teen pushed the large fruit into the Russian's mouth. That was the first time the redhead had called Hiwatari by his first name, it had almost shocked him.  
"Mmm..." the blunette mumbled, chewing and then swallowing the delicious fruit with a small smile. The redhead grinned, a dribble of strawberry juices slipping from the side of his mouth bringing forth a laugh from the usually stoic Japanese teen.

"You're drooling Niwa." He said, greeted by a laugh from the other teen as he wiped his mouth with a sleeve, leaving a small red stain on the white uniform. Satoshi shook his head amusedly. "You missed a bit, here, let me get that for you." He said, licking his finger and stealing the sweet juice from his friend's chin. The redhead laughed, eating another of the delicious fruits.

The slender fingers of the younger teen picked up a fourth strawberry, holding it just below his friend's chin. Their eyes met once again, and this time, Daisuke did not look away, memories of the previous nights dream, combined with the beautifully longing look deep within the suddenly warm cerulean eyes took his breath away. Satoshi was suddenly very close; the ruby-eyed teen could even smell his scent… roses. Beautiful and somehow… suiting. It seemed as though they were both inching closer to one another, and there was no turning back now. For once, the innocent teen was glad for his friend's obsession with seclusion. Raising the small crimson fruit, the flaming haired teen gently bit it in half. The first section he left in his own mouth, the other, he gently placed between the silken lips of his friend.

It seemed as though the moment froze, both of the artists staring into one another's eyes, each with half a strawberry in his mouth. The younger of the two was shivering with energy, on foreign territory, while his friend's mind seemed to have stopped, only one thought running through his brain: kiss him.

Gentle artist's fingers took a hold of the redhead's chin. The eyes were close, and so were the lips, but something was holding the obsessive genius back… something was stopping him from kissing his love. However, whatever it was stopping Hiwatari was not having the same effect on Niwa. The ruby eyes closed as he closed the gap between their lips, gently caressing the elder artist's velvet lips with his own.

The kiss lasted seconds before both Satoshi and Daisuke felt their hearts beating, signalling the transformation into their respective angel selves. Both of the teens pulled away at the exact same moment and leapt to their feet. A longing look passed between them before Daisuke picked up his bag and ran, leaving behind the small container of strawberries.

---

_Well there you are! Finally some action. Of course it's only short... so you know._

_Thanks to EVERYONE who has read/reviewed, it's made me so happy!  
Now you, yes you. Review! It makes me happy and in a better writing mood! Even if it's only "Yay, well done" or "Cute ." it's still good._


End file.
